Atardecer
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Miró el atardecer nuevamente, contemplando como el sol se rendía a su destino y dejaba que el agua extinguiese su figura aunque sus persistentes rayos iluminaban en el horizonte, aun lleno de naranjas y rosas, violetas y celestes. Su momento favorito del día. Al menos, de ese día."


El_ mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Atardecer**

**~ Su momento favorito del día ~**

Desde hacia un tiempo, uno no tan lejano, aquel sonido le resultaba reconfortante, más que repulsivo. Sí, en algún momento de su vida, aquel sonido le había provocado escalofríos.

De momento simplemente servía para distraerse. Le hacia olvidar su angustia, su pena, sus ganas de escapar del mundo un día.

Ese día no quería hacer nada más que alejarse de la humanidad, vencer sus fantasmas y perderse en la infinito.

No obstante, también era cierto que ese sitio ocupaba un lugar muy importante en sus pesadillas. Eso, sino era el escenario principal de sus sueños más oscuros.

Sin embargo, aquel mar que se extendía en la inmensidad, que se perdía en el horizonte y que entremezclaba la sal con el oxigeno, llenándolo e invadiéndolo, era muy distinto al que durante mucho tiempo lo había atormentado…

En primer lugar, porque las aguas, de un profundo pero vivido color azul, se veían serenas y el oleaje era apenas un susurro lejano, perdido en toda la extensión.

En segundo lugar, porque el atardecer en el agua resultaba ser un espectáculo encantador, incluso a sus ojos. El sol teñía el cielo de tantos colores que parecía querer mezclar todas las luces en el firmamento.

Y, al mismo tiempo, aquel juego cromático se reflejaba en el agua, como si se tratase de un enorme espejo.

Inhaló aire profundamente y hundió los dedos en la arena, mientras se sentaba en la costa. No debería estar allí, en realidad, pero nunca había sido muy reconocido por compartir las cosas con los demás ni hacer planes tan espontáneos con alguien. Especialmente, en esos días oscuros que le recordaban cuan dolorosa, vacía e insoportable podía ser la vida.

Se imaginó, por un breve momento, sumergido en el agua, viendo lo que se ocultaba en las profundidades pero, al instante, desechó la idea.

¿El mar seguía atormentándolo?

No quería detenerse en una respuesta.

Lo más cerca que iba a estar de esas aguas, por más azules que fueran, iba a ser a escasos pasos. Nunca iba a adentrarse más allá, porque había tenido la experiencia de introducirse demasiado en lugares profundos que deparaban más de una sorpresa y, a la vez, tenía la firme intención de aprender de sus errores.

Ladeó el rostro, y contempló su mochila, a la cual había abandonado unos pasos atrás.

Sí, apenas había salido de la secundaria, había dejado todo atrás y se había internado en su burbuja. Su D-Terminal, la computadora portátil que le habían dado para mantenerse en contacto, había emitido un ligero pitido, que anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje.

Sabía que debería haberse apresurado a recogerlo, a leer su contenido y a responder, pero solo lo contempló, impasible.

No comprendía que sentido tenía que respondiese.

Sabía quien enviaba el mensaje, sabía que era lo que el texto decía y, estaba seguro que ya tendría tiempo de responderlo. Daisuke si que era insistente. Por eso era su mejor amigo. Y seguramente, le preguntaba lo mismo que todos sus antecesores.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su campera, el dispositivo digital que todos en sus amigos conocían como Digivice D3 y lo colocó frente a su rostro. Hizo una mueca por su aspecto, entremezclando el gris con el negro y suspiró, en cuanto se percató que diferente lucía del de sus compañeros.

Bueno, él era diferente.

No lo suficiente como para creerse único e inigualable, porque todo distaba de ser cierto, pero si lo justo para saber que no debería encontrarse en la costa, con el atardecer consumiéndose en el horizonte, sin abrigo e inhalando el aire del mar, mientras las personas se alejaban hacia sus casas en aquella tarde de otoño.

Y estaba allí, solo.

Miró el atardecer nuevamente, contemplando como el sol se rendía a su destino y dejaba que el agua extinguiese su figura aunque sus persistentes rayos iluminaban en el horizonte, aun lleno de naranjas y rosas, violetas y celestes.

Su momento favorito del día. Al menos, de ese día.

Le gustaba especialmente, que las nubes que estaban en el cielo, no impedían aquel abanico de arco iris, sino que permitían que el sol las atravesase con sus rayos, como si en realidad, ellas solo completaran la escena.

— Aquí estás — Musitó una voz, repentina.

Ladeó el rostro nuevamente y sus ojos, antes perdidos en el horizonte, se encontraron con unos orbes ámbar que conocía muy bien.

La vio allí, de pie, con el viento haciendo que sus cabellos danzaran en el aire.

Llevaba el uniforme del mismo establecimiento que él, pero sabía que ella había salido más tarde de su clase porque como pertenecía a un grado superior. La recién llegada siempre estaba más atareada que él.

Aquella figura pertenecía, ni más ni menos que a Miyako Inoue.

— Sí — Murmuró, como única respuesta.

La joven se mordió, insistentemente, el interior de la mejilla para no comenzar con sus reclamos totalmente justificados.

¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decirle? ¿Solamente iba a mirarla con esos hermosos ojos azul violeta y decirle "si"? ¿No iba a darle ninguna explicación? Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó —de verdad, lo intentó— tuvo que soltar aquellas palabras que se atoraron en su garganta, amenazando con ahogarla.

— Un día nos vas a matar a todos nosotros…Con tus desapariciones tan abruptas — Musitó, a modo de indicación. Todo su rostro reflejaba su irritación y molestia. Pero, más que nada, inquietud.

El aludido frunció el ceño, y suspiró, pesadamente — Lo siento.

Yolei miró, fijamente, al joven que estaba delante de él. Había levantado el rostro repentinamente al notar cuan angustiosa había sonado esa disculpa.

Ahora se sentía miserable, por supuesto, ya que conocía perfectamente las tendencias que tenía su acompañante de culparse por todo lo sucedido (¿Por qué eso le hacia pensar en cierta chica castaña con quien realizaba la digievolución DNA?)

Nunca se le había dado bien lo de hacer sentir mal a nadie tampoco y mucho menos a quien se encontraba delante suyo, que era ni más ni menos que Ken Ichijouji.

Pero es que… La frustración podía con su paciencia, especialmente, en lo que a sus seres queridos respectaba. ¡Se había preocupado mucho por él! ¡Había estado desaparecido más de cuatro horas! ¡Y justamente ese día! En ese aniversario doloroso, era mejor estar acompañado que solo. Además, conociendo a Ken... Sí, era mejor estar acompañado.

Ella lo pensaba así.

Suavizó la voz al dirigirse a él, aliviada de encontrarlo sano y salvo. Eso había sido lo que más le había carcomido la conciencia mientras lo buscaba — No lo dije en serio. Hiciste que me preocupara. No te angusties, ya sabes como soy, cualquier cosa… — Y se mordió la lengua antes de continuar. _"me enloquece"_

El aludido soltó otro suspiro pero sus ojos vagaron hacia el mar.

Miyako sintió un estremecimiento ante la escena, pero su mirada rápidamente volvió a encontrarse con la de su compañero y no pudo evitar encontrarse aliviada, realmente aliviada. Aquella mirada, aunque algo perdida, seguía siendo despejada y sincera.

Del azul más hermoso, profundo y misterioso que había conocido. Ninguna oscuridad dentro de esos orbes familiares.

— Lo siento, de verdad. No lo volveré a hacer.

Aquella disculpa la había escuchado, por lo menos, tres veces, en los últimos tres años. Siempre parecía elegir un lugar diferente para desaparecer en esa fecha. Y desaparecía.

Nunca sonaba sincera.

Pero igual le sonrió. — Bien — Murmuró, y sacó el D-Terminal, para enviarle un mensaje a Hikari (que había sido, curiosamente, quien le dijo que buscase en ese sitio particular… ¿Era vidente o algo así?), que también había participado en la búsqueda. Envió el mensaje. Un mensaje rápido y conciso. _"Lo encontré, está bien. Lo llevaré a casa pronto. Avisa a todos"_

El aludido asintió, sin convencimiento, al contemplarla escribir con velocidad — Quería ver el atardecer. Además, me tranquiliza estar aquí… — Musitó, casi al aire, para si mismo más que para su acompañante.

Miyako guardó el D-Terminal y dirigió sus ojos al mar, por primera vez.

Tenía que reconocer que se veía precioso. La composición del cielo, el mar, las luces del atardecer. Todo un conjunto de figuras que combinaban todos los elementos en un tapiz maravilloso.

Y ella estaba sonando como Hikari. Demasiado, para su gusto. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Su amiga le contagió el entusiasmo por las fotografías.

— Es muy bello — Acordó ella, mientras cruzaba los brazos en el pecho, comenzando a sentir la helada brisa acariciar su rostro al danzar en el ambiente. La salinidad entremezclándose con el oxígeno inundaron cada molécula, cada porción de su ser.

Ken volvió sus ojos hacia Yolei y sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

Por algún motivo, le gustaba la serena expresión del rostro femenino en ese momento. En las gafas se reflejaba aquella hermosa imagen que lo había hecho prisionero momentos atrás. El cabello le caía, grácil, lacio y sedoso, pero el viento lo hacia danzar al compás de la brisa. Igual con la falda y con su abrigo.

No deseaba que nada rompiese esa imagen.

— Miyako — Susurró, rompiendo el silencio. No le apetecía volver a ver a sus padres de momento. No es que estuviese mal con ellos, pero siempre esos días de aniversario que se relacionaban con su pasado, calaban profundamente en su alma — ¿Podemos quedarnos unos momentos más?

La portadora del amor y la pureza parpadeó, rompiendo contacto con la belleza del atardecer.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Ken, que parecía mirarla con aquella timidez innata que poseía, y le sonrió.

Ichijouji se dio cuenta de que nunca se había concentrado _exactamente_ en la luz que irradiaban esos ojos cuando sonreía.

Ella no dijo más, se acercó hacia su amigo, y dejó su mochila en la arena, antes de sentarse sobre ella. Quería evitar el contacto con la arena húmeda.

Ken la contempló, confundido un instante y luego, con una sonrisa más amplia, más sincera. Yolei, a veces, lo comprendía sin palabras.

Volvió a acomodarse en la arena, junto a Miyako.

Cerca, muy cerca. Casi, como una invitación silenciosa.

La brisa los golpeó a los dos, nuevamente, cuando una ola amenazó con llegar hasta el sitio exacto donde se encontraban. Pero el mar retrocedió con la misma suavidad con la que había ascendido.

Ella le sujetó el brazo, entrelazándolo con el suyo y acomodándose en su hombro, intentando juntar calor. No dijo nada y Ken se lo agradeció.

Ella solo estuvo allí, acompañándolo en el dulce silencio arrullados por el mar.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición, contemplando el ocaso, absorbiendo los detalles del crepúsculo y maravillándose con la despedida del sol en la invitación al inicio de la noche.

Ken se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estuvo cuando vio que ella inclinaba un poco más la cabeza en su hombro. Cambió aquella visión del atardecer por el rostro pacífico de su amiga y tuvo que sonreír.

Su momento favorito del día. Al menos, de ese día, era aquel pequeño instante de compañía. Compartir la visión del atardecer… Escapar de la humanidad...

Con Miyako.

* * *

N/A: No hay mucho que decir, en realidad. Tenía ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja y esto, finalmente, fue lo que surgió en un momento de inspiración :)


End file.
